I'm in the Star Wars Universe?
by Cobalt Diamond
Summary: A thirteen year old Star Wars fan girl is sucked into the world of her dreams, how will she find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but I do own Caitlyn. Any non-recognizable people are people that live around me that wanted to be in this fanfic! Oh, and any music mentioned or any lyrics shown are also not mine.**

**Enjoy**

**Caitlyn POV**

I stood in front of the judge, my voice smooth as I finished the last lines of 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele:

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touch your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When we fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>

Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

I watched nervously as the judge was making his decision. While he does that, let me tell you what's going on. First, my name is Caitlyn Blake, I'm 13 years old and singing is one of my only passions. My other is Star Wars. And second, I am auditioning for my school's talent show and this year spots are pretty tight. "Caitlyn, you made the cut. I'll see you on Monday for the first rehearsal," said the judge/teacher. Inside I felt like I was about to explode. "Thank you," was all I was able to say at the moment. I ran out of the gym and I gulped down some water from the nearby water fountain. Some people told me that I was going to make it, so I felt confident. I ran outside and I loved the feel of the cool breeze on my face. I got lost in my thoughts after staring at the grass for a while. The school bell snapped me back to reality and I headed inside for third period. The rest of the day progressed smoothly.

**AFTER SCHOOL (4:00 p.m. –ish)**

I held my cell phone about arms length from my ear. My friend who I was speaking with got a little too excited over the fact hat today was a Friday. After I heard the noise die down I held the phone to my ear again. "Hey, Alice. Chill. In another few minutes I'll be at the park and we can shoot hoops there," I said, ending the call. I jammed the phone in my front pocket and I ran to the park. I met Alice there and we started a game of basketball. After I took a lousy shot and the ball went flying into the massive trees. "Cait, you threw it, you get it," she said. I ran into the tree covered area and chased after the ball. I finally picked up the ball, but something caught my eye. Before I was able to run, my world turned to black.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIRST CHAPTER! THIS ONE WAS A BIT SHORT, BUT IT WILL PAY OFF! R&R!

-CD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but I do own Caitlyn. Any non-recognizable people are people that live around me that wanted to be in this fanfic! Oh, and any music mentioned or any lyrics shown are also not mine.**

**Ahsoka POV**

Master Skywalker and I had just come back from a mission on Ryloth. The Council has been giving us a lot of missions lately, so they let us take the next week off. Maybe I'll be able to hang out with Barriss. I stood silently while Master Skywalker reported what happened on Ryloth. I felt like something was going to happen, I couldn't put my finger on it. After the session was over Master Skywalker and I were not even very far from the Council room when we heard a loud thud. The two of us stopped in our tracks and headed back to the Council chambers. There I saw a lump on the floor, and all the Jedi Masters were just staring at the lump. The lump slowly started to move.

**Caitlyn POV**

Ouch! My head hurts. I think I fell onto a floor. I slowly tried to pull myself up, but then I hit the floor again. I felt a pair of hands underneath me as I hit the floor. I slowly opened my eyes. My hair was stuck on my face like glue. I was set down gently, so I could possibly stand. I instantly fell. I tried again. I was finally able to look straight ahead of me. I pushed my glasses up so I could see properly. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was Yoda. The actual Yoda.

"Who are you? State your purpose here," demanded the Jedi I knew as Mace Windu. "Umm, mon nom est Caitlyn et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici," (My name is Caitlyn, and I do not know why I am here) I answered. I got confused looks from around the room. I guess they don't speak French. "My name is Caitlyn, and I have no apparent reason to be here," I said. The Council exchanged glances. "We have decided that you shall stay to be tested to be a Jedi. You will be under the supervision of General Skywalker," said Mace, gesturing to the man behind me. I slightly flushed a pale red, I always had a small crush on Anakin, even if he was with Padmé, and the fact that he was way too old for me. "Disapprove of our decision, do you?" asked Yoda, in his famous riddle talk. I shook my head. "Council meeting adjourned, you are dismissed," said Mace as he got up from his seat.

I walked out with Ahsoka and Anakin. The Jedi Temple was cold. I looked at my clothing. I was wearing one of my thinnest t-shirts and a pair of capri's. Not the best thing to wear in cold temperatures. I shivered. "Are you cold?" asked Ahsoka. This wasn't the coldest I've been through in these conditions, but I'd rather be warmer. I gave her a slight nod. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a blanket. She wrapped it around my shoulders. "Merci," I said. She gave me a weird look. Again with the French. "Thank You," I said. She smiled. I pulled the blanket closer to my body. We walked for another few minutes before we stopped in front of a door. Anakin put his hand on a pad next to the door and the door slid open. It wasn't much. There was a small living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a washroom. I had just realized it, but Anakin hasn't spoken to me yet. I also realized that I needed to pretend to _**not**_ know about the movies or the T.V. series. I can never go on a day without talking about Star Wars. Ahsoka introduced herself. I smiled. I looked at Anakin, who seemed to be bored. He reminded me of my younger brother. "Don't worry about him, he's just trying to relax," said Ahsoka. "Don't worry," I started, "I have been through way too much drama through my life." Ahsoka looked intrigued. I listed a lot. Starting from when my mother died when I was four, to the latest thing. Being bullied. I smiled sadly as I remembered what happened to me over the years. Anakin and Ahsoka went to sleep. I stared at the floor. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and snuggled into the pillow. I was soon out like a light.


End file.
